fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Gebruikersblog:Zefred/Ik ben het zat!
Ik zit al bijna zes jaar op de wiki. Ongeveer 3 jaar geleden hebben Marieke en ik deze wiki opgericht. Wat was mijn doel? Ik wilde laten zien wie ik echt was. In het echte leven ben ik zo verschrikkelijk weggepest dat ik dacht dat ik er niet mocht zijn. Ik mocht niet zijn wie ik was, ik was niet welkom. Ik was er niet. Maar op de wiki was het anders. Ik kon gewoon mijn verhalen plaatsen. Ik heb mezelf broncodes aangeleerd, zodat ik de wiki mooier kon maken. Ik deed dit met passie. Het waren ontelbaar veel zware uren waarin ik de codes letterlijk probeerde te kraken. Marieke en ik hebben de avatar fanfiction ons eigen gemaakt en vele leuke mensen ontmoet, die allemaal dezelfde passie deelden. Namelijk schrijven. En na 3 jaar begonnen we onze eigen wiki, de fanfiction wiki. Nu waren er geen beperkingen meer. Je kon schrijven over wat je maar wilde, het hoefde niet meer per se fandom zijn. Nu kon ik verhalen plaatsen die mij dichter bij het hart lagen. Verhalen waar ik de hoofdrol in speelde. Met deze verhalen zei ik; Dit ben ik. Ik mocht er zijn, dat is iets wat tot de dag van vandaag nog steeds een uitzonderlijke situatie is. En ondertussen dat ik verhalen schreef, was ik bezig met het uiterlijk van de wiki. Deze wiki is maar een keer drastisch veranderd. Er kwam veel bij kijken en ik ben er nog mee bezig. De broncodes heb ik me eigen gemaakt en nu is er niks meer wat me beperkt iets te doen aan de opmaak. Enkel het te laten sneeuwen op de wiki. Opmaak is voor mij zo belangrijk, want daar ligt mijn kracht. Er zit veel meer achter dan "Die kleur vind ik gewoon mooi". Het is een onbeschrijfelijk gevoel, het is een gedachte. Er is over na gedacht. Soms zelfs die kleine millimeter naar link of naar rechts op mijn kleurencirkel. Ja zo ver ga ik met kleur. Voor mij is het ook helemaal niet raar dat alle drie de wikis blauw en groen hebben in hun layout, want daarmee wil ik de gebruikers een bepaalde sfeer meegeven. Een schrijfsfeer. En nadat ik leerde hoe je transparantie kon krijgen in de tabellen en sjablonen, was mijn visie compleet. Dit heldere, toch diepgaande, vrije en het gevoel dat je er mag zijn, wil ik met mijn layout meegeven aan andere. Iedereen met goede bedoelingen is welkom op deze wiki. Mijn toevluchtoord, mijn fantasie wereld. Dat heb ik ervan gemaakt. Want als ik niet welkom ben in de echte wereld of er niet bij hoor, waar moet ik dan naartoe? Wie is er dan om mij te helpen met dit zware depressieve gevoel? Ik. Ik moet het zelf doen. Ik maak mijn eigen keuzes en ik doe wat ik wil. En ik ben blij dat ik dit oord, deze wiki, kan delen met andere. Mensen die ook houden van schrijven. Die zich openstellen en laten zien wie ze zijn. Dit is niet vanzelfsprekend. Het vraagt om moed. En dus probeer ik de wiki steeds verder te verbeteren. Nog mooier, nog duidelijker, nog meer ideeën. Ik probeer de essentie van de wiki uit alle hoeken te bekijken. Je mag hier ook tekenen en dichten. En ik wil niet beperkt worden door iets waar ik niet goed in ben. Ik wil beter worden in schrijven en tekenen. Iets mooier verwoorden. Ik wil een verhaal uit een andere hoek benaderen. Daarom hebben Marieke en ik de schrijfuitdagingen bedacht. Het zijn allemaal opdrachten waar je van kan leren. Ik zelf vind het geweldig om een keer iets anders te schrijven, of op een andere manier. Op deze wiki moet iedereen vrij zijn en een verhaal kunnen schrijven op welke manier dan ook. Want een verhaal is niet alleen maar woorden. Dus dit alles en nog veel meer is met de uiterste zorg en perfectie bedacht en ook grotendeels verwezenlijkt. Wellicht zien bepaalde dingen er moeiteloos uit of lijkt het simpel. Het is verre van. Alles wat ik doe op de wiki (naast mijn eigen verhalen dan) is om de leden te helpen. Duidelijkheid, orde en veiligheid. En veiligheid is super belangrijk. Wij moeten andere mensen beschermen tegen kwaadwillende. We leggen allemaal stukjes van onszelf, stukjes ziel, op deze wiki. En niemand mag dit zwart maken. Niemand mag het van je afpakken of er aan de haal mee gaan. En zeker niet belachelijk maken. Begrijp dat hieronder ook het beheer valt. Het zijn niet alleen de verhalen, het is elk idee op de wiki. Van de indeling van de afbeeldingen tot de categorieën. Ik kan het niet vaak genoeg zeggen, maar ook dit is belangrijk. Het is mijn idee om de afbeeldingen te sorteren en het is Marieke idee om alle pagina's zo te categoriseren dat je elke pagina kan vinden. Zelfs ik begrijp haar spinnenweb van cats niet eens, maar begrijp wel de moeite en het harde werk wat erin zit. En hoe egoïstisch het ook klinkt; wij bedachten de kladpagina's en het kopje "mededelingen" in de navigatiebalk. Dat zijn onze ideeën, waar wij soms uren en uren over heb gediscussieerd. Ja uren, dagen, weken en zelfs jaren. Het is zelfs voor mij onvoorstelbaar hoeveel werk in de wikis heb gestoken. En het is daarom triest dat mensen met onze ideeën aan de haal gaan. Natuurlijk gebeurt dit, het is immers het internet. Inspiratie opdoen voor je eigen wiki, prima. Niks op tegen. Begin je je eigen wiki waar mensen kunnen schrijven. Dat mag. Maar diefstal? Dat gaat me echt te ver. Ik ben veel te aardig en vergeef te makkelijk, maar nu ben ik het zat. Ik kan het niet hebben dat een of ander broekie zich optrekt aan ons succes. Ja, succes. Want ik ben trots op deze wiki. Deze website betekend zoveel voor me dat ik woedend wordt wanneer iemand een idee pikt van onze wiki en het op zijn eigen wiki gebruikt. En waarom? We zijn fort Nox niet. Hoe vaak hebben Marieke en ik gezegd dat we iedereen willen helpen. Als je iets ziet op onze wiki en ook op je eigen wiki wilt gebruiken, vraag het. Nee heb je en ja kun je krijgen. Ik bijt niet en sta voor alles open. Echt alles. Maar niet wanneer iemand me in de rug steekt, want zo voelt het. En met dat gevoel, de uitbuiting, de middelvinger mijn kant op, maak ik een pijnlijk besluit. "Dit wil ik niet" schreeuw ik het bijna uit. "Ik kies voor mezelf" heb ik vaak genoeg tegen mezelf gezegd. En wanneer zei ik dat? Wanneer het niet leuk was op de wiki. Als er weer de zoveelste oproer was op een wiki. Ik houd veel in de gaten. Meer dan 6 wikis. Wat gebeurt hier en wat gebeurt daar? Waar is de narigheid? Gelukkig vaak op andere wiki's, waar ik zelf geen lid van was. Bijvoorbeeld de wc wiki. Maar ik onthield het wel. Want ik vind het belangrijk dat iedereen gewoon zich fijn voelt en dat die veiligheid intact blijft. Want veiligheid en bescherming zijn het schild tussen het kwade en je innerlijk wat op het internet staat. Deze bescherming was altijd te vinden op deze wiki, onze wiki. Maar nu, na het stelen, voel ik dit niet meer. Dit voel ik, maar hoeft niet te slaan op andere leden van de wiki. Ik ben er bang voor, want ik kan er niks tegen doen. Ik voel me machteloos. En ik ben bang dat het niet alleen blijft bij het stelen van de layout van de wiki, maar ook dat er straks iets van mij wordt gestolen. Letterlijk. Want zoals ik al zei; Ik ben degene in mijn verhalen. Elk verhaal, dat ben ik. En ik ben diegene in de gedichten en in de afbeeldingen. Is dit verstandig? Voor mij wel. Want ik zeg daarmee duidelijk "Dit ben ik". De meest waardevolle zin voor mij. Maar nu dit bedreigd wordt door mensen die bijna 10 jaar jonger zijn dan ik, moet ik er iets aan doen. Want deze plek, deze wiki, voelt voor mij niet meer prettig, niet meer veilig, niet meer vrij en niet meer beschermend. Ik moet het hier niet meer zoeken. De erkenning, de waardering, het schouderklopje, en bovenal mezelf. Mezelf kan ik hier niet zoeken als iets kwaads op de loer ligt. Waar kan ik dan mezelf nog zijn? Geen idee. Ik ben bang dat ik dit weer bij mezelf moet zoeken, ook al wil ik dit niet. Maar ik ben dit wel genoodzaakt als dit onprettige gevoel, die veroorzaakt wordt door de nieuwe wikis, blijft voortduren. Dan zeg ik met pijn in mijn hart, en ook tegen mijn zus Marieke; "Ik ben hier weg". Ik laat mezelf niet beschadigen, ik bescherm mezelf. En het is zo vreselijk dat ik dit moet doen, als er geen verbetering komt. Als ik me hier niet meer gelukkig voel. Want Marieke en ik zijn als een hier op de wiki. We vullen elkaar perfect aan en samen hebben we deze wiki opgebouwd. Dit wil ik niet toestaan. Ik wil hier nog helemaal niet weg. Maar het laat mij geen keus. "Ik ben hier voor mezelf, maar mezelf wil ik niet kwijt" Categorie:Blogberichten